


You Sneeze You Lose

by danehemmings



Series: Kakashi/Obito Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 23:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danehemmings/pseuds/danehemmings
Summary: Obito is really talented at stalking Kakashi and would never accidentally get caught.





	You Sneeze You Lose

**Author's Note:**

> I set a low goal of posting six fics this year so here's the second yikes.  
> Thanks to all who've been reading any of my things its so encouraging to know people like what I put out there, sending you lots of love!

Kakashi sneezes. It’s the fourteenth time in the last ten minutes, and Obito winces from his hiding place. The poor man still hasn’t taken off his mask, and its bound to be snot city in there by now.

But the brats are lurking about, and Kakashi would rather retain his cool factor than wipe the snot from his face. To Obito, it’s not very cool at all.

Kakashi sneezes again, hard enough that Obito worries the ground will shake and he’ll fall out of this damned tree. The Haruno girl puts down her kunei and crosses her arms.

“We’re better off training ourselves today, Sensei.” She has this look in her eyes that reminds Obito of Konan on a bad day. And if the Haruno girl is anything like Konan, Kakashi should run.

Minato’s son yells his agreement, although he keeps on with the target practice. Kakashi pinches the bridge of his nose, something he often did when Obito used to push his buttons. But he suspects Kakashi is holding back another sneeze rather than his irritation. 

“I think that’s best,” Kakashi says, “We’ll meet here again in two days” He goes in a poof of smoke that makes everyone gasp, including Sasuke, who Obito knows values his coolness even more than Kakashi.

Obito feels mildly disappointed that Kakashi didn’t put up more of a fight, but with age he’s gotten lazier and lazier. It’s for the best; Obito has more pressing business elsewhere, and he can spy on his former friend whenever he likes.

~

Obito uses kamui to land back in his hiding tree two days later. He’s grown used to this routine- appearing in the tree and watching as Kakashi’s brats argue and complain until the man himself shows up and tries to get them to work together. Or to at least brush up on their techniques. 

Too used to it, apparently. He plants his feet on the branch and realizes too late he’s just popped in right next to Kakashi, who sits on the branch with his eyes narrowed at his students.

Haruno has punched a hole through a tree. Naruto is pointing and laughing at Sasuke who appears to have wet himself. It's unusual, even for the brats, to be causing this much ruckus. Its for this reason that Kakashi turns his head slowly towards Obito.

Slow enough for Obito to reach for his mask, if he wanted. And as a high ranking outlaw planning to destroy this world to create a new one, Obito should want to hide his identity. But stupid Kakashi has him hesitating, and that hesitation ruins everything.

His eyes meet Kakashi’s and there’s a beat of silence. Obito doesn't know what the hell to say to his former enemy-turned friend-turned enemy again. Hi, Bakashi, been stalking you and pretending it’s somehow part of my evil plans, how are you?

The silence stretches out so long Obito wants to drop another boulder onto his face. Below them, the brats sound like they’re screaming at each other. Finally Kakashi moves. He stands up, he opens his mouth- he sneezes.

Obito can’t help it; he cringes. He lets Kakashi recover.

“You’re alive?” Kakashi croaks, predictable in Obito’s mind.

“Did you get any rest on your days off, you idiot?” Obito says unthinkingly.

“What?” Kakashi’s arms twitch, but Obito will really go and search for that boulder if Kakashi brings his sick face any closer.

“I’m alive?” Obito tries.

“How? -Have you been spying on me?” Kakashi puts his hand to his heart. Obito just shakes his head as a response, and feels a pit in his stomach. He’s having trouble remembering why he wanted to follow Madara’s evil plans. Would Rin really want him to make Kakashi suffer?

Kakashi laughs and it sounds like there’s so much phlegm in his throat that he might choke on it. Obito’s arm jerks upwards without his permission to give Kakashi’s shoulder a squeeze. This cuts off the laughter and makes Kakashi stare.

“Did you come here today to spy on me?”  
“Of course not,” Obito says weakly. Kakashi snorts and ends up sneezing five more times. Then he does the unspeakable and pulls Obito in for a hug. Obito is so bewildered at this whole situation that he hugs back. Its admittedly not as bad as he thought, despite how sickly Kakashi seems.

“I can’t believe you’ve just failed at stalking me,” Kakashi pulls back a bit to look Obito in the eyes, “You haven’t changed at all.”

This is too intimate for Obito’s liking, but he also does in fact, like it. Dammit.

“I missed you,” He should’ve never come here today. All his plans are going out the window, especially with Kakashi’s face so close.

Kakashi smiles a little, and gives Obito a chaste kiss on the lips. His eyes seem to dare Obito to complain about it, and Obito wants to, but he also wants to kiss Kakashi again, and maybe without the mask. Before he can do anything, Kakashi sneezes again, and right in Obito’s face.

“Urgh!” Obito steps back, disgusted, and the brats make similar unhappy noises. Well, shit. He’d forgotten them for a moment. 

He and Kakashi look down and see the three of them, all staring up at their teacher and his mister in revulsion. Naruto and Sasuke look like they want to jump into a vat of boiling acid.

“You’re the worst, Sensei!” Sakura crosses her arms, “Stop snogging that ugly man and train us!”

Obito lifts a hand to his scars. Fair enough.


End file.
